


RBB Art for One Good Reason

by DragonK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my artwork for the Cap-Iron Man RBB 2016, for which One Good Reason was written by feelslikefire and circ_bamboo!</p><p>The fic's summary:</p><p>When Tony asks Steve to accompany him to compete in an ice-skating competition for charity, they realize a little too late that it's a competition for strictly couples-only. One thing leads to another, and soon Captain America and Iron Man are "dating." But what will happen when latent feelings between the two of them finally get acted on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RBB Art for One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts), [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Good Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170719) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo), [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



This is my art for the Cap-IM RBB 2016, team Invincible!

My writer was feelslikefire, who cowrote One Good Reason with circ_bamboo. The fic features both fake dating and ice skating! what's not to love? Go give it a read! 

And I hope you like the art, as well!

 

 

 

And some detail shots:

   

    

 

 :3

direct link to art [here](http://66.media.tumblr.com/c3807419594cdb41b69006721d8d17bd/tumblr_o8mpbww6lC1sqeuv5o2_r1_500.png)

reblog/heart it on tumblr [here](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/145774309483/this-is-my-art-for-the-cap-ironman-rbb-2016-team)

 

 


End file.
